Alpha Week 4
League of Legends Week 4 Champions * ** Ability power ration increased to from . ** Return damage increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where the stun was too long if applied with . * ** Now charges up to a maximum of 5, instead of 3. * ** replaced ** Grants bonus gold whenever Ashe kills a unit. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. * ** Fixed a bug where the slow would last too long when applied with . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Drain amount changed to per second from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage dealt to each target reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Damage per second increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug with the particle effect. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Heal amount changed to health per second from % of maximum health per second. * ** Cooldown changed to 90 seconds at all ranks from . ** Damage changed to + 100% of attack damage from 300% of attack damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was doing too much damage and could crit. * ** Fixed tooltip to explain that it deals magic damage. * ** Renamed from ** Fixed tooltip to explain that the health increase given is temporary. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 625. ** Damage increased to 80 per second from 75 per second. * ** Fixed a tooltip error. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1000 from 900. ** Bounce radius increased to 500 from 400. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 35% from 40%. ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Resistance bonus removed. ** Heal changed to health per 2 seconds for 16 seconds. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 41 from 39. * ** Miss chance increased to % from %. * ** Damage changed from per stack to and no longer stacks. * Scout's Bounty: ** Armor reduction increased to from . ** Bonus gold increased to from . * Stats ** Attack range increased to 500 from 350. * ** Fixed tooltip to properly show that the spell slows targets by %. Summoner Spells * Cooldown reduced to 360 seconds from 480. : * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. * Sight range increased to 1800 from 1500. * Cooldown reduced to 240 seconds from 300. * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 150. * Cooldown increased to 360 seconds from 300. * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 360. * Movement speed bonus increased to 20% from 10%. * Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270. * Fixed tooltip to reflect correct functionality. * Cooldown reduced to 300 seconds from 480. * Fixed a tooltip error. * Cooldown increased to 180 seconds from 120. * Cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4. Masteries * Cast time reduction on reduced to seconds from 1. * Bonus gold from reduced to 5 from 10. * Heal amount bonus on reduced to 75 from 100. * Health bonus duration on increased to 120 seconds from 90. Items * Combine cost increased to 320 from 250. * Fixed a bug that caused it to generate too much gold. * Fixed a bug where it was showing the wrong particle effect. * Combine cost increased to 800 from 600. * Critical strike chance increased to 18% from 10%. * Combine cost increased to 1000 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 600 from 200. * Removed from recipe for . * Combine cost increased to 600 from 400. * Ability power bonus per kill increased to 10 from 5. * Renamed to . * Fixed a bug where it did not properly show what it built into in the shop. * Fixed a bug where it did not properly show what it built into in the shop. * Now caps after 3 bonuses. * Now has a 100% chance on spell cast to cause your next attack to deal 100% extra damage, increased from 50%. * Recipe now requires instead of . * Recipe cost increased to 900 from 600. * Stats changed: ** +550 mana ** +100 ability power ** +20% magic damage. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where the wrong icons were being used in-game for summoner spells. * Fixed a bug where damage over time spells did not consistently deal the right amount of ticks. Miscellaneous * Tuned all recommended items in shops. * Fountain healing increased to % from 5%. * Base inhibitor health increased to 6000 from 5000. * Melee minion gold bounty increased to 26 from 22. * Ranged minion gold bounty reduced to 18 from 22. * Neutral minion gold bounty increased by 50-125%. * Minions now spawn after 1 minute instead of 1 minute and 40 seconds. * Minions now spawn from the Nexus instead of inhibitors. * encounter tuned. * Middle lane turret health increased to 4500 from 4000. * Fixed a bug where the screen would randomly jump to another champion. * A message is now displayed when a player disconnects. * Fixed some Vista compatibility issues. * Changed the side of the HUD to take up smaller percentages of the screen on higher resolutions. zh:内测第 4 周 Category:Patch notes